Lobsterman
by bikinakun
Summary: Jisung hanya ingin menonton Wolverine beraksi melawan penjahat. Chenle pindah ke kota baru dan ingin menjelajahi lingkungan sekitar. Hidup tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita, tetapi terkadang, itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. (Jisung x Chenle. Terjemahan dari fic bahasa inggris di archiveofourown dengan judul yang sama. Original author: lululele Translator: bikinakun)
1. Lobsterman

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE STORY. FIC INI ADALAH TERJEMAHAN DARI FIC BERJUDUL SAMA (LOBSTERMAN) YANG DITULIS OLEH LULULELE DI ARCHIVEOFOUROWN. SAYA CUMA NGETRANSLATE SOALNYA INI BAGIAN DARI SERIES FAVORIT SAYA. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR.**

Sorry yang kaget tiba" masuk tau-tau langsung dilabrak caps dan bold, soalnya ini penting ^^ Seperti yang tertulis di atas, sebagai shipper akut jisung x chenle, ane cuman mau share story favorit ini ke lebih banyak orang. Ini tuh sebenernya ada sambungannya, ada 4 bagian malahan, cuma yg ditranslate yg ini dulu ya soalnya bagian" selanjutnya panjang" bikin stress. Niat awalnya sih translate semuanya sekaligus terus baru post, eh setelah dijalanin bagian pertama yg sebenernya paling pendek ini jadi sadar betapa terbatasnya kemampuan saya :'V Sekalian liat banyak yang minat gak ngikutin ceritanya, kan sedih kalo udah cape" terjemahin kaga ada yang mau baca (padahal bikin ceritanya aja ngga, sombong lu) Daripada saya lanjut nyrocos dan bikin kalian bilang _apaan sih ni orang gaje_ , mendingan kita langsung capcus aja yok ke ceritanya ^^ enjoy~~~~

.

* * *

.

Umur itu sebuah konsep yang __overrated__ , pikir Jisung. Tentu saja dia sopan dan hormat kepada orang-orang tua, tetapi itu karena, ya itulah, mereka betul-betul tua. Jangka umur sekedar dua sampai tiga tahun saja tidak sebanding dengan betapa dia sudah dipermalukan dan diperlakukan seperti bayi.

"Sana cari makan," perintah Haechan, menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang yang baru saja dia curi dari Jeno kepada Jisung. "Dua jam lagi kita bakal jemput kamu."

Jisung ingin protes, tetapi niatnya langsung hilang ketika ia membayangkan bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang yang duduk di sekitarnya di bioskop tadi. Dia masih bisa mengingat dengan sangat jelas berbagai macam ekspresi yang mereka pasang; dia bahkan bertatap pandang dengan pasangan yang cekikikan dan pria yang melongo disamping mereka. Merasa sudah mengabiskan kuota rasa malu untuk satu tahun kedepan, Jisung berdiri terpaku ke lantai sementara teman-temannya berjalan balik ke arah bioskop. Mark memberinya lambaian kecil penuh rasa salah sebelum mereka berbelok dan menghilang.

Penghianat, mereka semua.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu yang indah dan Jisung sudah menyelesaikan semua prnya sebagai persiapan. Dia hanya ingin menonton Wolverine beraksi menghajar penjahat, tetapi tidak. Persetan dengan itu, kata Wolverine. Baru setengah jam setelah film Logan dimulai, seorang perempuan sudah membuka bajunya didepan Mr. Metal Claws.

Dia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana Jeno bisa benar-benar berteriak. Atau Mark, yang dengan panik menimpuk wajah Jisung dengan tangannya seakan-akan itu bisa menghapus adegan yang baru saja mereka saksikan di layar lebar. Jisung mengakui bahwa adegan itu memang sedikit mengejutkan, tetapi demi tuhan, dia ini sudah berumur limabelas tahun. Karena itu juga dia tadi diperbolehkan membeli tiket di kasir. (T/n: Author ini pake rating bioskop di Inggris, katanya disana film Logan tuh 15 taun keatas udah boleh nonton.)

Seakan belum cukup, mereka lanjut menggeret Jisung yang matanya masih ditutupi oleh Mark, dan alhasil ia tersandung kaki Jaemin. Seperdetik kemudian Jisung jatuh terkapar di tempat duduk Renjun, lutut kanannya menindih kursi dan lutut kirinya menghantam badan Renjun, popcorn menghujani mereka bagaikan confetti di penutup acara.

Jisung sangat iba kepada Renjun. Jika ada korban yang lebih besar dari kekacauan ini, dialah orangnya. Jisung akan sangat mengerti jika Renjun tidak mau lagi bergaul dengan mereka setelah kejadian hari ini. Pertama kalinya mereka berhasil membujuk anak itu untuk pergi bermain bersama, dan Jisung memberinya hadiah berupa sebuah memar raksasa.

Helaan napas panjang dihembuskan melewati sepasang bibir yang manyun. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Menggerutu berterus-terusan membuatnya merasa lapar, jadi sekalian saja ia gunakan uang gratis (dari Jeno) untuk mengisi perut. Memikirkan tentang makanan membuat mood-nya menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Mall ini tempatnya dekat dengan toko hot dog favoritnya, dan Jisung sudah berencana membeli dua porsi untuk menghibur diri.

Melangkah keluar, ia langsung menemukan apa yang dicari dan segera berjalan ke arah antrian. Jisung tidak bisa menahan tarian kecil yang dilakukannya sambil menunggu giliran-wangi yang semerbak membuat air liurnya bercucuran. Setelah ia mendapatkan hot dog di kedua tangannya, Jisung duduk di bangku terdekat dan mulai makan dengan lahap. Dia menghabiskan dua hot dog dengan rekor waktu tercepat dan baru selanjutnya menjadi cukup awas untuk menyadari keberadaan seseorang di sisi lain bangku yang ia tempati. Menatap. Ke arahnya.

Orang itu langsung membuang wajahnya, pipi merah karena malu telah tertangkap basah sedang memandang. Atau mungkin karena dia kedinginan, Jisung mengkoreksi asumsinya ketika melihat telinga orang itu yang seakan-akan baru saja dicelup kedalam semangkuk pewarna makanan. Jisung rasa tubuh manusia tidak akan bisa bereaksi begitu cepat dan ekstreme kalau hanya disebabkan karena malu. Jika memang sanggup, dia pasti sudah berubah menjadi lobster rebus di bioskop beberapa saat yang lalu.

Suara gemerisik membuyarkan imajinasinya tentang Lobsterman Park yang sedang mengobrak-abrik bangunan di kota. Orang asing itu meringkuk saat sebuah getaran melanda tubuhnya, secara reflex meremas kertas yang ia pegang. Entah dari mana, jiwa pelindung yang biasanya Jisung simpan untuk hewan-hewan kecil muncul ke permukaan,

Jisung memperhatikan betapa kagetnya orang itu ketika melihat benda kusut di tangannya. Benda yang dulunya ternyata adalah sebuah peta. Ia buru-buru mencoba meluruskan kertas itu dengan mengusap dan menindihnya di atas pahanya, dan Jisung sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Maaf, apakah kamu tersasar?"

Anak lelaki itu mengintip dari bawah bingkai mulu matanya dan Jisung tiba-tiba teringatkan oleh wajah memelas Puss in Boots. Mereka saling memandang untuk waktu yang sedikit terlalu lama sebelum anak itu perlahan mengangguk, membisikkan kata 'iya' dan menunduk dengan malu-malu. Di dalam hati, Jisung mencengkram jantungnya.

Anak ini terlihat seperti baru berumur tigabelas tahun, tampak bagaikan kulitnya dibuat dari mochi lembut berwarna pink, dan gemetaran seperti anak kucing di tengah hujan.

Jisung sejenak berpikir bahwa mungkin sepert ini ia tampil di mata teman-temannya yang lebih tua, seorang anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan dari dunia besar nan keji ini.

"Mau pergi kemana? Mungkin aku bisa bantu." Dia berusaha menampilkan senyuman meskipun agak kaku, menggunakan suara yang bersahabat. Tidak terdengar meyakinkan menurut dirinya sendiri, tetapi sepertinya berfungsi baik-baik saja untuk anak itu, yang sekarang sedang mengutak-atik handphonenya untuk menunjukkan sebuah alamat kepada Jisung.

"Aku pindah hari ini. Ingin lihat mall. Pakai google map, tapi internet hilang. Tidak tau cara pulang," jelas anak itu secara terbatah-batah.

Jisung mengguman, menajamkan telinganya karena logat yang asing baginya. Dia melihat ke arah handphone hanya setelah anak itu selesai bicara, dan pada akhirnya membaca ulang paling sedikit lima kali untuk memastikan dia tidak sedang berimajinasi.

"Ini asrama tempat aku tinggal…" tuturnya, sedikit sulit percaya akan kebetulan ini.

"Ah, iya, asrama!" Anak itu mengangguk senang mendengar kata asrama, tidak begitu mengerti apa yang Jisung benar-benar maksud.

"Aku tinggal disitu juga." Jisung menunjuk kepada dirinya sendiri lalu kepada alamat di handphone.

Anak itu bertambah girang. "Oh, benarkah?" Matanya melebar sebelum berubah menjadi garis kembar.

Jisung ingin menjawabnya, sungguh, tetapi menyusun sebuah suku kata adalah tugas yang terlalu sulit ketika seseorang sedang dilabrak oleh pemandangan yang terlalu luar biasa. Seperti yang sekarang ia alami.

Anak itu tertawa dengan mulut terbuka, dan dia terlihat begitu hangat, begitu terang, begitu bahagia dan gembira dada Jisung terasa sakit. Ada denyutan aneh di dalam dadanya, seperti sesuatu sedang meleleh dan meluap di saat yang bersamaan.

"Bagus!" ujar sang penyebab, menunjukkan kedua jempolnya.

Masih memulihkan diri dari ledakan di otaknya, Jisung hanya bisa membalas dengan meniru gaya anak itu.

"Aku Zhong Chenle, salam kenal!"

Dengan tawa lebar ia merentangkan tangannya ke arah Jisung. Jisung, yang bolak-balik melirik senyuman dan lengan yang direntangkan seperti orang bodoh sampai Chenle sedikit goyah, senyumannya sedikit berkurang.

Dia cepat-cepat meraih tangan itu, menggenggam sangat kuat and memarahi diri sendiri. "Jisung. Park Jisung… Seperti pemain bola."

Bukannya meringis, teman seasrama barunya malahan menjabat tangannya dengan riang. Antara Chenle tidak menganggap Jisung sebodoh yang dirinya sendiri rasakan sekarang, atau dia pintar berakting. Apapun itu, tingkah laku Chenle sukses memancing sebuah senyuman tulus dari Jisung.

Merasa jauh lebih relax, Jisung menepis rontokkan roti hot dog dari jeans nya dan berdiri. "Ayo, aku antar kamu ke asrama kita."

Teman-temannya boleh saja melewati siang ini menonton Wolverine sepuas mereka. Jisung punya firasat dia yang akan mengalami hari yang lebih baik.

"Eh, tunggu."

"Hm?"

Chenle memakai tas ranselnya dan melompat tepat didepan Jisung. "Tadi, waktu aku lihat kamu…"

Alis Jisung terangkat ke atas. Apakah Chenle berbicara tentang saat ia ketahuan memperhatikan Jisung? Tapi kenapa dia berdiri sangat dekat? Apa dia benar-benar harus menatap mata Jisung dengan amat sangat dalam? Dan kenapa tangannya tiba-tiba ada disebelah muka Jisung? Jisung ini baru umur limabelas tahun, demi tuhan. Dia belum siap mencium seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal, meskipun orang tersebut mungkin sangatlah imut.

Sebuah sentuhan ringan menggelitik jidatnya dan Jisung menegang. Tetapi begitu saja, sentuhan itu hilang dan dia bisa merasakan Chenle melangkah mundur. Ketika ia berani mengintip dari ujung sebelah mata, Chenle sedang tersenyum lebar, memegang sesuatu yang sangat familiar di antara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Ada popcorn di rambutmu!"

.

* * *

.

Aaaannddd that's all! To be continued! Gimana, bagus gak? Ini baru permulaan, bagian" selanjutnya jauh lebih greget lagi lho. Bagi yg gak merasa bagus, itu mungkin karena ane translatenya gak becus :'V Sedih, karena kurang bisa nyampein tone dan humor dari cerita aslinya... Jadi, bagi yang tertarik dan sedikit banyak bisa bahasa inggris, saya sarankan baca cerita aslinya. Soalnya setelah ditranslate kualitasnya jadi drop 20% (TwT) Nih ane kasih linknya

 **archiveofourown. o*r*g /series/679709 (delete tanda * dan spasinya)  
**

 **KALAU PADA SUKA, BOLEHLAH KASI AUTHOR ASLINYA KUDOS ATO COMMENT PENDEK, ORANGNYA SUPER RAMAH KOK ^^ SEE YOU NEXT PART (KALO PADA MINAT)**


	2. Balasan review & link bagian selanjutnya

**BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH FOLLOW/FAV DAN REVIEW FIC INI, MAKASIH BANYAK ^^ INI LINK UNTUK FIC KELANJUTANNYA**

 **fanfiction. n*e*t /s/12475062/1/Roses-are-red-violets-are-blue-Mark-is-cute (hapus tanda * dan spasinya)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Elle Riyuu:** Iya sumpah dia imut banget TT apalagi di part 3 nanti hiks. Monggo dibaca kelanjutannya ^^

 **moounlight:** Ampun mbak, ini udah dilanjutin ^^; Tingkah mereka disini emang bikin gigit jari saking gemesnya, ntar makin jauh ceritanya malah bikin sakit gigi karena terlalu manis. Makasih semangatnya! Silahkan dibaca lanjutannya~

 **babu keluarga lee:** (username anda bikin ngakak ciyus) Weeeee oke bu oke ini saya lanjutin! I laf sungle too very very much, semoga penasarannya bisa terbayar sedikit dengan lanjutan yg baru saya post ya ^^ mangadse!

 **callmemrs:** Iya kan iya kannnnnnn! Kalo yg ini aja bangetnya udah sepanjang itu saya gatau ntar nanti bagian" selanjutnya bisa sepanjang apa, soalnya cerita ini bakal makin epic, imut, lucu, sweet, bikin diabetes dll. Sudah dilanjut nih, selamat membaca ya ^^


End file.
